Low-power and lossy networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Because LLNs typically communicate over a broadcast/multicast medium, e.g., wireless, powerline communication (PLC), etc., it is possible to communicate a message to multiple neighbors simultaneously with a single transmission. In particular, multicast transmissions are often used for opportunistic routing, multi-path routing, or application-specific functions, which often have small latency requirements, e.g., Demand Response, lighting control, etc. Unlike unicast transmissions, however, existing LLN link technologies do not provide an efficient acknowledgment mechanism for multicast transmissions. Existing reliable multicast mechanisms for LLNs involve long delays due to the lack of an efficient acknowledgment mechanism.
It should be understood that the above-referenced drawings are not necessarily to scale, presenting a somewhat simplified representation of various preferred features illustrative of the basic principles of the disclosure. The specific design features of the present disclosure, including, for example, specific dimensions, orientations, locations, and shapes, will be determined in part by the particular intended application and use environment.